Young love
by Epicstories
Summary: Will and Elizabeth before the pirates attacked. WillXElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

I slipped the silky cloth coating my body off of myself. Leaving it to hit the floor, with a slight chill running up the back of my spine. I shivered as it made its way up to my shoulder blades. I quickly dashed to the other side of the room spiraling the new dress over my head. I then flattened it down and Smoothed it carelessly. I gently tip toed towards the front of my mirror. My hair was pulled back on the top and curled leaving the rest of it down. Father told me Mother used to wear her hair like this. I never quite got to meet her though, everyone says she was a lovely lady. I wiggled my feet into the black flats and walked to the back of my door. It was a lovely morning, I had waken early to the sound of the waves crashing against the harbor. It was distant but it was there. I had turned 16 years old just two months ago and father was treating me much more of a lady everyday, witch might I add annoyed me. He was already arranging marriages, I wanted to find true love unlike my parents. I wondered if my mother even loved my father, or she was just forced to marry him. I think woman should speak there mines on who they want to marry, but that's just not how it works when your in my 'class' or for say the governors 'only' daughter. I made my way down the old mahogany stairs to find him, the man I wished I could marry. _ I gripped the sword case against my side, delicately swinging it from side to side. I was to deliver thus to no other then Governor Swann, for the promotion of the new Captain. I knocked on the familiar door and saw one of the Swann's many maids. I bowed and she lead me to the entrance of there humongous home. I was hoping to see a familiar lady as well, but I didn't want to upset my self if she was not present. No more then 5 minutes later Governor Swann approached me. "Ah William, I see you have my order" "yes sir, it's one of the finest in Port Royal" I grinned sticking my chest out. I bowed and handed over the open case. The Governor picked it up and felt the handle with his fingers. "Very nice" he whispered. "May I?" I asked. The Governor handed me the sword, I did a quick trick explaining to him what I had done to make this fine sword. "Very impressive, tell your master he's really out down himself" he explained taking the sword back. "Right" I sighed. That bloody bastard always took the credit, when really he was just a drunk. "Will!" Shouted a excited voice. Very quickly a small thumping came from the stairs. I turned to watch and there she was. "Elizabeth" I murmured just loud enough for only me to hear. "How are you?" She smiled shyly. "I'm good, and you Miss. Swann?" I replied my knees buckling. "I'd be better if you'd remember to call me Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell you?" She giggled. "At least once more, " I shivered. A tingle crawling up my back. Her eyes slightly turned down annoyed and I scolded myself for saying that. "Well I should be going" she explained tossing her chin high. "Good bye" she whimpered out before being pushed out the door by her father. "Good bye" I paused. "Elizabeth" her head turned and her beautiful brown eyes met mine. She smiled widely and gently moved her hand up waving goodbye. _ "Where are we going Father?" I asked. "To the promotion for 'captain' Norrington" he spoke proudly. "Oh" I rolled my eyes placing my hand on my chin to support me as I looked out the window. "Norrington is a fine man Elizabeth, and he certainly does have his eyes set on you. You've turned into quite a wonderful young lady, just like your mother" he smiled. Ignoring the comment I stuck to watching the boats rock by the harbor. "Elizabeth don't you agree?" "Oh yes, sure" I mummered. "Wonderful! I was hoping you'd say that. Norrington and you will be getting Married!" He cried cheerful. "What!" I shouted furiously. "Norrington? James Norrington?! Father the man is 12 years older then me! He's a fine man but not right for me!" I shouted. "Elizabeth don't shout it's not proper, and I was older then your mother. It's better to have an older man he can take care of you" "First off father, how did you even know mother loved you! She was forced to marry you! And second if I have to spend the rest of my life with a man I want to love them! They will be the father of my child and if I don't love them let alone will I let them touch me in such a manner!" I announced. I looked at my father he was hurt. "Elizabeth, you will marry Norrington and that is finale" "ok father, fine I'll marry him. But don't except me to be alive the day before we wed!" I shouted and opened the carriage door. "Elizabeth you stay in this carriage!" He shouted. I jumped out and ran down the old street, that was so familiar. I loved my father but how could he do this to me! I've lived under his laws for too long and as he said I'm a young lady, so that should give me the right to chose who I spend the rest of my life with! I thought he would want me to be happy, but his perspective just calls for an unhappy relationship. I would not be putting up with this any longer. I heard him crying my name but without looking back I ran. I felt free for once, free from my fathers control. The only place I knew of were Togo was the blacksmith, hopefully Will would be there since he had just left my house but we were driving in the opposite direction of the blacksmith so just maybe he would have just now made it back. I knocked on the door quietly but scared all at the same time. A friendly face opened the door and his eyes widened at the face behind the door. "Elizabeth" he nodded. "Will" I responded. "Go ahead, please come in" he grinned leading me into the blacksmith. "Not to be rude, but why are you here? Weren't you supposed Togo to Norringtons promotion" he asked. "My father is forcing me to marry Norrington, so I ran away" I sighed. Will's eyes looked hurt. "You were the only person I could think of to be safe with" I shrugged. Will placed his hand to my shoulder, "you'll be safe here, promise" he smiled. His hand was so warm and it sent shivers threw my body. I couldn't help it I lied my head down onto his hand. Leaving my cheek to touch his skin. After a moment I realized this must be awkward, so I quickly lifted my head from his hand. "Sorry" I sighed. "It's alright, no need in apologizing" "why are you so good to me Will?" I asked. His real reason is because he loved her like crazy and she hadn't realized it. Instead He didn't answer. "Here your bleeding" he whispered. He took a cloth from his desk and wrapped it around the wound on My palm. "What happened" he whispered. "I kinda jumped out of a moving carriage" i blushed. Will couldn't help but chuckle. "I can see you doing that" "what's that supposed to mean?" I teased. "Your different then most girls Elizabeth. You seek adventure and you will not be controlled, you want freedom and you will not rest till you receive it. Your not afraid to show your opinion no matter how bad the outcome, obviously" he chuckled. Elizabeth grinned and blushed. Will had just finished wrapping the bandage around Me and tied it into a knot. "Don't stop" I gently spoke. Will looked up just as I looked up at him. Our faces began to get closer and closer. "Elizabeth" Will whispered. Our lips were so close to touching. I had wanted this since I first met him that day on the boat. When a noise came from the door, "Elizabeth Swann! Are you in here!" Yelled the captain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. "Yessss" i rolled my eyes trying to stay calm. Will looked down and the moment was gone. The door burst open. "Elizabeth has this man hurt you!" Yelled the captain. "No Norrington! Don't be foolish he was helping me!" I yelled lifting my hand up. "Well thank you mister-" I cut him off "mister Will Turner, he was the one who made that amazing sword!" I explained pointing to Norrington. Norrington looked down. "Anyways Mister Turner thanks for taking care of Elizabeth and for the amazing sword" he grinned. I knew he was mocking him and I scowled staring him down. "Your welcome, captain" will responded. "Come on " Norrington took my waist and began to push me out the door. I refused to let him push me instead I returned to Will's side. I leaned in and whispered something into his ear then without anyone noticing kissed him on the cheek. The only other person who knew was Will. I smiled gladly at him then returned to the bloody man of a captain. "Good bye Mister Turner" I smiled once more then walked out of the blacksmith. _ Elizabeth came closer to me "see you at dawn" she whispered then kissed me on the cheek. I was in shock, speechless. Did Elizabeth Swann, like me? I was in a dream soon to be coming true. But if that Norrington got In the way, I might as well just kill him now. 


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to my closet already dressed in my nightgown now changing back into a proper dress. I chose a simple one, more of what I thought would be of Will's liking. My father and I hadn't spoken since this morning so why should I care if I get into more trouble. I chose a cream colored dress with green flowers. I quietly escaped threw my window out on the balcony. Then ran down the street to the blacksmith. Will was waiting for me at the door. "Good evening " he smiled teasing me. I cursed "and to you Mister Turner" we both laughed then he held my hand leading me towards the beach. "Where are we going?" I giggled. "You'll see" I grinned back at him. I loved but then I hated surprises, Will knew this was killing me. He came to the docks of the harbor. The moon just barely hitting the deep ocean. "It's amazing tonight" I gasped. Will watched me as I stared at the moon. We sat down on the beach and talked for a while. "Elizabeth?" He asked. I turned and faced him, almost melting when I looked into his brown eyes. He was just so handsome. "Yes" I whispered smiling. "I don't know if it's too late to say, but I've loved you since the first day I meet you" he responded. I was speechless, the Will Turner loved me! I had had a crush on him since I saw him over board and he's loved me ever since! I realized I was taking to long to answer. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. I then pulled away, "I love you too William Turner" I whispered into his ear. Then this time he kissed me, I felt his hand behind my lower back and the other on the back of my neck. We stayed like that for a few moments before I felt his tongue slip in. And I excepted it gladly. We stayed on the beach wrapped in each other's arms before we began to see the sun began to rise. "Oh no Will I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Why are you sorry? I got to spend the whole morning with the woman I love" I blushed then snapped myself out of it. "But you have work! And you didn't even get 5 minutes of rest!" I laid my head down on his chest. "Hey I can close up shop for a while, my master is already dead as a doorknob every living daylight hour anyway. He wouldn't even notice. But only if you promise to see me again tonight" "okay, I promise" I whispered then kissed him once more. "I should be getting home, father will probably be ready to kill me" I chuckled. "Goodluck my love" he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Here I'll walk you up the street" he smiled taking my hand. We walked up the street fingers intertwined when a woman bumped into us. "Ah, young lo've" the woman spoke. Then returned to her destination. "Just wait to where you are headed Pirate King and Captain Tur'nah" whispered Tia D as she watched the couple walk down the street of Port Royal. 


End file.
